What do You Expect me to Do?
by Nzingha28
Summary: <html><head></head>Jack hates the Guardians and is hated by all. He fears joining Pitch.</html>


Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all.

**What did You Expect Me to Do?**

I hate the Guardians and the Man in the Moon, but I also fear them. The Guardians are the lap dogs of the Man in the Moon and the Man in the Moon is so much more powerful than me. He could make it where no one, not even the spirits could see and feel me and make so no one will ever see me. He could take away my memories again. But, you're wondering how these extreme feelings came to be, so, let me start at the very beginning.

I awoke in what has become my lake. It was dark and cold. I didn't particularly care about that. Then I saw the light of the moon. I called me to rise above the ice speak with him. There was no actual speaking on my part, just him telling me that my name was Jack Frost. He never spoke to me again.

I soon learned that no one could see or feel me, except other spirits. Every spirit I met hated me on sight because I was the incarnation of winter. They thought winter only brought death, cold, and dark. It continued on this way for years.

Once I learned that every spirit was someone before they became a spirit, I was determined to find my memories. It wasn't until a few years later I learned that baby teeth held our memories. I stealthily broke into the Tooth Palace and watched my memories. No one even knew I was there.

On Easter, 1968, the spirit of spring and the spirit of summer tried to kill me. I started the blizzard because it would drive the two spirits away from me. While, it got rid of the two spirits, it brought the Easter Bunny straight to me. He beat me until I was half dead. I barely got away. I hid in Antarctica for the rest of spring and summer.

Now, my life continued the same way as before '68 until yesterday. The Easter Bunny and some yetis shoved me into a sack and threw me through a portal to North's (Santa) workshop. They told me Pitch Black was back and that I was to be a Guardian. I flat-out told them no, They then proceeded to tell me that the Man in the Moon said I was to be a Guardian. I couldn't say no. I was scared that the Moon would take my memories away again and make it where no one would ever be able see me, even if they believed in me.

Before I could say yes, news came that the Tooth Palace was being attacked. And as everything in my life goes (horribly), I was forced to go with them to the palace and try and stop Pitch. Standard heroes trying to stop villain from taking over world talking ensued. Heroes throwing insults and pleas for villain to stop. Villain monologing and hurling insults back at heroes. Hero attacking villain. Villain fighting back. Blah, blah, blah.

North then came up with the brilliant idea (cue sarcasm) that we would collect the teeth since Pitch fairy-napped all the tooth fairies. Yay! Somehow, it became a contest between the Bunny, North, and Sandman to see who could collect the most teeth. Stupid people. I could care less. In America, a nightmare came upon us and Sandy forced me to follow it. Met Pitch again, he sent his nightmares on us Sandman ended up being killed. Highlight of my year.

The Guardians blamed me for his death, even though they could clearly see that it was Pitch that shot Sandy. They attacked me with the intent of killing me in revenge. They said I should have been able to save Sandy. I got away by freezing everyone's feet to the ground. I retreated to Antarctica to lick my wounds and heal. This brings me to where I was. I hate the Guardians and the Man in the Moon with a burning passion. I want them all to die a long, painful death.

Suddenly, I heard a dark, cold voice behind me say, "I didn't expect this to happen."

I spun around to see Pitch Black behind me, staring at the wounds the Guardians inflicted upon me. I say, "What did you expect to happen? That the Guardians would say that Sandy's death was because of you and I had no part in it? Well, everyone thinks that I bring death wherever I go since I am winter. They blamed me and took their anger out on me because of this."

"I did expect tat to happen. The Guardians are known for they open and kind hearts," he sneered.

"You obviously don't know my reputation and the hatred every spirit holds for me. This is not the first time this has happened either. Blizzard of '68, I was defending myself and created the blizzard. Bunny thought I did it on purpose and beat me for it. I almost died. Came hear, like every time I am attacked and injured."

"Join me and we will rule the world together. We will be believed in and no one will ever harm you again."

"I can't."

"If you are not with me, then you are against me."

Pitch then proceeded to send nightmare sand to attack me. I defended myself all the while saying, "What do you expect me to do!? I fear the Guardians and the Man in the Moon. The Moon said I was to be a Guardian and the told the Guardians to enforce that decision. I cannot side with you because I fear the consequences. The Moon made every spirit so that means he is very powerful. He took my memories when he made me what I was, he can do so again. He made it where spirits are invisible to the mortals unless they believe, he can make it where I am invisible, even if a mortal believes in me! I can't say yes to you because of my fear!"

He stopped dead, shocked at my words. He said, cautiously, "You truly fear the Guardians and the Moon. Wait, of course you do, I feel the fear. I was blind before. I will make you a deal. Stay here, I highly doubt the Guardians would take you back anyway, and I will leave you alone and once I rule, I will order the other spirits to leave you alone or face my wrath."

I then uttered the words that changed my life for the better. I said two little words. Those words were, "I accept."

I am left alone by the other spirits. They can no longer attack me based on me being me. Pitch has become my friend. I am no longer completely alone and in fear of the Guardians and the Man in the Moon.


End file.
